The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Eremochloa ophiuroides (Munro) Hack.
‘SS-0705’ is the selection of Eremochloa ophiuroides found in 2007 in a cemetery in Covington, Ga., which is located in the North Georgia area. The cemetery contained mowed or cultivated grasses including cultivated centipedegrass and “SS-0705 was identified as a mutant in that it was distinctly different from the centipedegrass that was growing nearby. The exact pedigree of ‘SS-0705’ is unclear as centipedegrass is cultivated throughout the cemetery where ‘SS-0705’ was found. Specifically, ‘SS-0705’ was selected due to its distinct green color runners (also called stolons), leaves with no purple color and very good fall color retention. ‘SS-0705’ has been evaluated in FL, TX, NC, GA and MS in test plot areas in 2008 and 2009. Primary characteristics of the ‘SS-0705’ are short leaf blade length, short inflorescence and totally green stolons and leaves. ‘SS-0705’ has demonstrated excellent fall color retention, good cold hardiness, exhibiting green stolons. The rate of growth is medium, exhibiting low aggressiveness, which is beneficial to a low maintenance grass. ‘SS-0705’ is so identified in pictures and morphological and agronomic charts of this disclosure. It is anticipated that the plant of this invention will be marketed under the synonym ‘Covington’ as a trade name.